The invention relates to syphon-operated closet bowl flush tanks.
It has already been appreciated that much water is wasted when flushing a closet bowl to dispose only of urine and efforts have been made to provide, on choice, a light or heavy flush. However systems known to us tend to be complex, unreliable or costly to instal.